Paradise
by tigera-catin
Summary: a group of our favourite next gen sonic characters go a Caribbean cruise sonilver FTW sonic Xsilver
1. Act 1

Act 1: scene 1 – Sonic's living room

It started off as just another lazy day playing video games in my living room. I was sitting there taking out robots when I heard the front door bang open. I cringed at the sound. There was only one person I know who instead of knocking threw the door open and walked in like she owned the place. True to my prediction my neon pink self proclaimed girlfriend walks into the room and sits down beside me.

"Good morning my darling Sonic" she smiled. I frown a bit. I hate it when she calls me that.

"Hi Amy" I say not taking my eyes from the game.

"I've got a surprise for you" she says haply.

"Oh really? what?" I say flatly. Amy fails to pick up on the obvious sarcasm and continues.

"Were going on a cruise!" Amy explodes.

"What?!" I explode pausing my game so I can give her an incredulous look.

"I knew you would be exited" Amy smiles. Once again miss reading my emotions.

"No way! You know how I feel about water. I'm not going for anything." I inform her. Amy looks crestfallen but she persists.

"But you have to come, I got a whole lot of our friends to go with us." she argues.

"Are tails and knuks coming?" I ask.

"No but…" she starts.

"Then I don't want to go" I state.

"Yha, but even though tails and knuckles couldn't make it we got a good group. Blaze is coming and Rouge managed to convince shadow to go with her and Mephiles agreed to join us…" Amy began.

"Oh yha! Like I want to be on a boat with the guy who tried to kill me. " I point out.

"Stop interrupting me! Blaze and Silver are coming to" she finished. My ears twice at the last name.

"Silver's coming?" I clarify.

"yha, him and blaze" Amy agrees.

"You know Amy that actually sounds like fun."

Act 1: scene 2 –Tampa bay Florida – cruise boarding area

Amy and I are sitting together in the boarding waiting room. Like usual I'm the first one there. The pink hedgehog beside me is talking on her cell phone giving directions to one of our friends. I didn't bother listening to who it was.

The next arrivals for our party are Rouge and my ex-boyfriend. The ultimate heartbreaker, shadow the hedgehog. Of course only he and I knew we had ever been together in the first place. I liked to keep my personal affairs a secret. Shadow wanted to go public. It was the augment that ended our relationship.

"Morning sugar" rouge greeted walking over to Amy and giving her a girl hug.

"Sonic" shadow greets coldly.

"Shadow" I return in a similar tone of hidden anger.

I had no problem being about being uncivil with shadow our rival status would cover up post brake up fumes nicely.

After a bit more posturing with shadow we both took our seats. The chatting girls between us. It wasint long before the next two arrived. I saw him first. His white fur reflecting the sun nicely. It was like looking at a perfectly cut diamond. My anger at shadow fades as he drew nearer walking beside his best friend blaze the cat.

He has that expression on his face. That childish smile. I can't help but admire it. He's so cute! It's got to be illegal. He... if it is illegal I want to be the one to punish him. I shake my head. Not now Sonic the last thing you need right now is a boner.

"Hey Silv" I welcome.

"Good morning Sonic" he smiles back. I pat the empty seat on my other side welcoming him to sit down Silver takes the offer and sits down beside me.

As time wears on I see Silver begin to fidget. He must be getting board. I try to think of something to say to him but Silver has already found his back pack and grabbed his DS. I can't help a grin as I see what color it is. Now I know a pink DS is no grounds for determining someone's sexuality but I just know he's gay. Even if he doesn't yet.

The last to arrive is Mephiles and it's soon clear why. Mephiles is dragging a giggling Iblis behind him. Silver looks up from his game and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees the child fire demon. He grabs my arm tightly and buries his face in my shoulder.

I twinge of emotion I get from his sudden torch make me wonder if having the demon along for the trip will be such a bad thing.

Act 1: scene 3 – on board the Caribbean star – Polly parrots jungle bar

After a bit of arguing over whether or not Iblis was to join us Mephiles won out. Apparently Solaris was out this week and it was Mephiles's job to take care of her.

Although we agreed that Iblis was coming with us this caused a mix up of who was to sleep where. Mostly because no one wanted to sleep in the same room as the demon.

I saw my chance and I took it. I suggested a new room plan and with I bit of my famous charm I convinced everyone else to go for it.

The tree girls were to sleep together in a big suite. Shadow and Mephiles were paired together because he was the only one unafraid of Iblis. That left me and Silver.

Silver agreed to it without much cajoling and so it was set. I was going to have him all to myself. Every night this week. It seemed things were beginning to look up.

Being surrounded by water wouldn't be so bad especially if I had Silver to look forward to every night.

Act 2: scene 4 - Silver & Sonic's room

We decided to go for a swim before the boat took off tonight. Well everyone but me I was just going to sit on the pool deck and work on a tan.

The room me and Silver had was decent but it had two single bed instead of a big queen with was a letdown but I suppose it made sense the room were meant for friends not lovers.

Silver grabbed his trunks from his bag and started heading for the bathroom. The idea hit like lighting it was far too good to pass up.

"Don't worry Silver you can change here. Were both guys after all." I conveyed. Silver looked at me disbelievingly, but he stopped.

"Oh ok..." he agreed. My lips formed a grin as his fingers went to his belt. The tanned hide came off his hips easily. Silver stopped to put it away before continuing. I tried to move my eyes so it wouldn't look like I was staring as he took off his shirt.

Ever so slowly Silver continued to undress. He unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down. His back was to me so I got a fair look at his cute white ass. My favourite part was the slender white appendage of his tail poking out from the hole cut for it in his boxers.

My heart rate quickens notably as a see his fingers slip under the rim of his boxers. Silver gradually pulls them of his hips he pulls them off so slow I swear he must be teasing me. As the garment slides farther and farther down his body my berth stops in my throat as I see the slight thickening of the fur.

He's only inches from me getting a clear look at his package. When the roof suddenly gave way in a blast of fire.

Of course this distracted me so much that I took my eyes off Silver to stare blackly at the hole in the roof. Unsurprisingly Iblis, Mephiles, and shadow poke their heads over the hole.

"What the hell did you guys do? I ask.

"I threw a fire ball that was meant for mepy but he dodged it so it went though the floor" ibis smiled happily.

Why am I not surprised. Then I remember Silver but predictably it's too late in the chaos of the roof caving in he had had enough time to get his trunks on. I curse inwardly more over not getting to see his member than the hole in the roof.


	2. Act 2

Act 2: scene 1 – pool deck

I approach the pool cautiously. Trying to keep focused on the sexy hedgehog I need to speak with rather than the evil water waiting to swallow me whole.

I crouch by the pool side and motion for silver to come over. Silver noticed and flips over onto his back and backstrokes over to me.

When he reaches the side of the pool he levers himself out of the pool and sits on the edge. Tiny water droplets drip down his body. I swear water has never looked so good.

"Hey sliver, I just finished talking to the ship workers. There going to move us to a new room" I inform him.

"Oh that's good, I was worried that we would have to live with the hole Iblis put in the roof." silver smiles.

"Yha, but there one problem. All the other rooms are full so we have to stay on the romance deck." I say trying to keep the excitement from my voce.

"The romance deck?"

"It's just like any other deck but the rooms are a little more….um.. Oh well you'll see"

I help silver up and hand him towel after he's dyed off I show him to our room.

Act 2: scene 2 - Caribbean star- romance deck- honeymoon suite 4

As the name implies the romance deck is romantic. Everything from the décor to the atmosphere is romantic. The hallways are pink and red with love hearts lining the walls. It even has its own soundtrack of romantic music playing in the hallways 24/7.

But if the hallways are mushy they are nothing compared to the rooms. I can't help the wild smile on my face as silver stares at the heart shaped bed. A big king sized one too. Lots of room for taking a young hedgehog's virginity.

But the bed was only the beginning. In the expansive bath room there was a similar hart shaped tub complete with scented candles and champagne.

In fact if you really looked around you could see that the whole room was shaped like a heart. Everything from the furniture to the carpet patterns.

Silver sits down on the bed, in some form is pink and red shook. As silver sits he notices it's covered in rose pedals. My eyes flit over to the bead side tables. unknown to him but know all too well to myself the bead side drawers hid bottles of message oil, lubricant, Chocolate body paint, and many other sexual adds.

"So what do you think?" I ask.

"It's vary….." silver begins.

"Flamboyant?" I suggest.

"Gay" he says flatly.

I want to, ah hell! Do I ever want to. Their he is shirt less. Here I am in lover paradise. How easy it would be to pin him to the bed spread him out and enjoy.

It doesn't help that silver decide to get on the bed and collect the rose petals. Once again I find myself with a wonder full look at his ass.

I decide to play I game with my delicious silver. I take stance and launch myself as him. A cry of "wrestle!" allows me to tackle him without him understanding the sexual intent.

Silver takes the hit unaware but fights back quickly after that. We roll round and the bed in close quarters combat, so far I'm wining. Silver may have a wonderful body but he lacks slightly in the physical strength department.

Unfortunately he is very strong in the mind department and I suddenly find I can't move my hands. Silver gives me a triumphant smirk as he uses his powers to pin my hands above my head.

I find myself staring up into those amber eyes as he leans close to may face to gloat.

"Mind will always win over mater" he informs me.

"Body will always win over mind" I counter.

I lift may head from the mattress and press my lips against his silver's. He so surprise that the power around my wrist brakes. I take my chance and turn the tables. Pinning him to the bed making sure to hold his hands so he can't channel his power.

I lift me head and end the kiss. Silver looks up at me in surprise his expression changes as he realises he's now the helpless one.

"That was a dirty trick sonic" he complains. Trying to wiggle out of my grip.

"All's fair in love and war" I explain. Silver frowns.

"Oh come on how you would feel if I kissed you to get an advantage in a fight" silver agues.

I'm about to answer that question when the door to our room bust open. The room temperature rises a good ten degrees as the fire demon waltzes in.

"Hi silvee! Are you and sonic making babes? Because if you are I can come back later" Iblis smirks.

"Ah! No! We were just play fighting" silver insists. Doubling his efforts to get free.

"Don't worry silvee you don't have to cover it up. I know all about baby making." Iblis informs us

"We were not making babies!" silver nearly screams in exasperation.

"Well good, because I'm board and I want to play fire ball" silver becomes a white as a ghost at the mention of the game. Luckily he is saved from having to play by the sudden appearance of Iblis's guardian.

"Iblis there you are sweetie where oh earth have you been all this time?" Mephiles's question was almost immediately followed by a comment on the room "…. Holy shit it looks like a valentine threw up in here"

I finally realise that the chances of me getting lucky with silver have one again become minuscule I sadly get off his hips and stand up.

"Mephiles if it's just Iblis you want can you please leave?" I ask in a barely gracious tone.

"Yha... but don't get too comfy were meeting for diner in half an hour" Mephiles advises. I nod my head to signify I under stood and he leads Iblis out.

Act 2: scene 3 - Caribbean star- suite 105 – the girls room

Blaze the cat admires herself in the full length mirror leaning in close so she can get her let earring strait. Amy sat behind her she was talking about how she was going to show up to dinner in her new dress and amaze sonic with her feminine beauty. Blaze was being supportive but she really believed that the pink hedgehog had no chance. Sonic was mature man deserving a fine woman. More specifically her. She was confident that she would be the one to win his heart on this romantic cruse.

Blaze finished priming and suggested they leave Amy flashed a smile and grabbed her purse before leaving with blaze.

Act 2: scene 4 - Caribbean star- Chez Whitey

Diner began pretty uneventfully Amy and blaze seemed I bit over dressed for dinner though. I didn't pay them much attention to them I was too busy looking at silver. He was munching on a plate of nachos as he told blaze what he did today.

"…So I was just changing into my trunks when the roof caved in" silver explained.

"Your roof caved in?" blaze butted in.

"Yha Iblis threw a fire ball at it by mistake" silver clarified.

"You're not sleeping with that hole in the roof" blaze asked.

"Nah, me and sonic moved to a new room but they only had room for us on the romance deck so the room is really wired. The whole room is covered in hearts and me and sonic have to share the bed but its kinda nice otherwise." silver described.

"That's odd they really have no empty rooms? There surely can't be full up the room on ether side of us are empty" shadow interrupted.

"That's probably because of Iblis" blaze observed.

"Still I think I better go ask especially if silver feels uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as sonic" shadow says getting up I quickly excuse myself and go after him. Once were out of ear shot I hiss

"What the hell man?" at him.

"if you two feel uncomfortable sleeping next to each other I'm going to see if I can get you two a new room" shadow enlightens me.

"Ug! You don't get it do you? I don't want a new room! I want to be in same bed as silver! That's why I requested that room!" I say exasperatedly shadow finally clues in.

"You can't be serious, you want to do silver?" he asks.

"Hell yha man I mean look at him who wouldn't want to tap that ass" I gloat.

"I guess he's cute…" shadow admits.

"Shadow are you jealous?" I ask curiously.

"Hell no! you can have him!" shadow growls before turning round and walking back to our table.

"oh yah, he's so jealous" I comment to myself before fallowing him.


	3. Act 3

Act 3 – Caribbean star- romance deck- honeymoon suite 4

I leisurely flick though the channels on the TV across from our bed but I'm not really watching the screen. I'm far too preoccupied with the thought of the naked hedgehog taking a bath in the next room.

Silver had been in there a while and I was debating the idea of going in to check on him. So far I was leaning towards going in.

I stand up off the bed and walk to the door. I knock lightly before stepping in.

The room is dimly lit. It seems silver decide to make use of the candles that came with the room. He's lying back in the big tub his eyes open as I step in.

"Sonic?"Silver asks.

"Sorry Silv you've just been here a while and I was wondering if you were ok" I explained.

"Oh ok I guess I'll get out then" silver resolved. I was going to say he didn't have to get out if he didn't want to but he stood up first.

I waver on my feet almost falling over. My mouth hung open stupidly as I sated at the space between his legs watching as the tiny water droplets drip down.

Silver notices where I'm looking and blushes.

"Uh sonic..." silver begins.

"Yha" I say not looking up.

"I'm up here" silver informs me. Realising that it rude to stare at someone's privet parts and droll over them I look up.

"He he… sorry..." I apologise. Hoping to ease the tension I add a complement "you're pretty well equipped"

"Not really... it's nowhere near as big as shadow's" silver admits.

I'm about to disagree when I realise what he just said.

"Wait, how do you know how big shadow is?"

"He took me to one of his lacrosse practices once and when it was over the boys shower together. Why what did you think?

The voce in my head answers I thought that you and shadow had hot monkey gay sex but I ignore it.

"Oh nothing..." I answer. Silver nods and walks past me and begins to look for his pjs. I turn around. I smile a bit as a watch him search. If I did a good job with hiding his pyjamas he'll have to sleep buck-naked next to me in bed.

Act 3 – Caribbean star- romance deck- honeymoon suite 4 – later that night

In the end silver was able to find his pyjama bottoms but not the matching shirt. I managed to convince that it was too hot for a shirt anyway.

When he was finally settled I suggested ordering ice cream milkshakes via room service. Silver answered an enthusiastic yes so I picked up the phone and ordered one vanilla for silver and one chocolate for me. Five minutes later silver and I were lying in bed sipping our cool drinks watching TV.

I was the first to finish. I put mine back down on the bed side and focused my attention back to my alluring companion who was taking it much slower with his desert sipping lazily at the glass cup.

I watched as silver brought the cup to his lips. My eyes following every movement as a sudden flash of light and bang from the TV caused him to miss his lips and spill quite a bit of the white liquid. Silver filched and cried out at the sudden cold on his chest.

Silver gingerly place his cup back down on the bed side as the white fluid began to drip down his chest. almost without thinking about it, a leaned over and caught one of the drips making its way down his chest with a well timed lick. Silver's head snapped round to stare at me but I didn't notice as I fallowed the sweet river of cream up to the lake on silvers chest.

I began to lap up the cream on silver shoulders first working my way down his chest. When I have liked every last drop off his chest I look up into his amber eyes.

"Uh...sonic" silver starts. I ignore him. I lazily reach out to the glass containing silvers milk shake. I fane like I'm going to give it to silver but when he reaches out I grab the top of his pj bottoms and pull them down. Right before I accidentally on purpose drop the glass spilling the continence all over his naked hips.

Silver cries out from the cold on his hips. I drop the now empty glass on the floor so I can grip his arms to hold him down as I prevent him from getting away from me.

"Oops! Did I do that" I say in a slightly mocking tone. I can see the charge in his eyes there more fear now he doesn't have to worry though. I won't hurt him….much.

"I'll just have to clean it up wont I" I smirk. Silver eyes widen as I crawl back so my head is level with his hips. I shoot silver one last smirk before I lower my head to his ice cream covered- ^^;

-

Hips I begin near the thighs licking around the very top. I'm trying to resist the urge to just go for the goal. Silver's quit grunts and wines aren't helping ether. I try to content myself by switching to his lower stomach. This area must be more sensitive because silver beginning to make even louder sounds and he even attempts to wiggle out of my grip. I tighten my grip on his hips silver whimpers pathetically as I move lower. Finally I allow myself to taste what I really want. Silver's eyes open wide and he gasps as my warm tongue slides up his half hard member.

I take another lick. Silver shutters but doesn't make a sound. I continue to lick him falling into an even rate. Silver hardens quickly from the stimulation.

The cream didn't last long and when I got the last drop I opened my mouth with the intent of sucking on silver. I don't know what when thorough his mind just then but he suddenly pulled away. As sliver's hips slid from my hands I lost my balance and I landed on my chest on the bit of bed silver's lower half had been previously occupying.

I looked up to see my prize cowering at the head of the bed. His still wet member locked between his legs.

"What the hell sonic?" he pants.

"Shut up" I snap back. I dig my heel in and lunch myself at him I wrestle him to the bad again. I manage to get my legs between his so when I pin him to the bed my knees are pinning his so his leg are once again wide open.

"That's better, you look so much cuter when you're helpless" I smirk but silver won't give it up his struggles.

"Get off of me you fag!" silver exclaims.

"Now now silver you really are being misbehaved" I point out. Before silver can formulate a response I lower my head and press my lips firmly to his. Silver tries to pull back but I just fallow. His head hits the mattress and he's trapped. I force silver's lips open and slip my tongue into his mouth.

My enjoyment is cut short when silver bites down on my tongue. I pull back suddenly leaving a trail of saliva between our mouths.

I narrow my eyes. Silver really is being difficult. To my dismay silver mages to pull his left hand from my grip and raises it but as always I'm quicker. My hand fly's to his member as my fingers close round the organ. The sudden rush of pleaser distracts silver preventing him from using his powers. I make my move garbing the wrists and pining them even harder to the bed.

"d-don't do that!" silver whines. As I let one hand take hold of his arms and move the other back to his member.

"Why? Doesn't this feel good?" I ask simply. I began to slide my hand up and down his shaft oh so slowly watching his face for a reaction.

"But you're a…oooh…a guy. I….ah…I'm not gay!" silver protests.

"Really? Well your member doesn't seem to agree with you, it's dripping with pre-cum from my touch" I tease. Silver looks away in embarrassment at his physical reaction to my touch.

I let go of his wrists and instead use the hand to turn silver head so his eyes meet mine.

"Silver there is no need to be ashamed. Love is beautiful no matter the gender of the lovers." Silver's eye widen at the mention of love. I continue "I love you silver and that's why I won't force you if you don't want me to make love to you I won't" I explain to him.

I can practically see the cogs turning behind silvers eyes as he processes this new information. To help speed up the procedure I lean over and kiss him again silver seems more receptive this time. My heart practically skips a beat when he warps his arms around my back to pull us closer.

One again a work my tongue into his mouth. Silver responds with his own I run my tongue over his drawing a satisfying shutter from my lover.

I was so preoccupied with making out with silver that I didn't notice his hands slid off my back and grab my pyjama bottoms until the warm fleece was pulled down.

I broke my kiss with silver and looked down to see my erect peach member exposed between my legs. Silver saw it to. I took the sharp intake of breath form silver as an indication he was impressed.

I shifted my position backwards till I was lying on my back, simultaneously puling silver in to my now naked lap. Silver was sitting just under my love rod. Silver winces at the bit of friction as we cross swords.

"So silver have you made your decision?" I ask.

"Yha..." silver confesses.

"So" I prompt.

"I guess I want you to fuck me…" silver admits shyly. I smirk haply but then again did I even think for a moment he could resist me? I snake my hands under his thighs and lift him up and slightly forward so my member is poised to enter him. Silver looks nervously at the sparse inch of space between me and his virginity.

I reach over to the bed side and fumble around with the bounty of sex aids. I fish out two bottles of lube.

"Flavoured or stimulating" I ask teasingly.

"We won't need it to taste like anything if it's going into my ass" silver points out rolling his eyes.

"Good point, better save this bad boy for later" I say, putting away the flavoured. Before paring out some of the other and begin to cover my member in the gel. Silver begins to fidget impatiently. I smile and put the bottle back down moving my hands to his hips. I lock eyes with silver before I suddenly force him down. Silver cries out in pain as I force myself into his warm tightness.

I only stop when silver is completely filled. Silver's eyes are clenched tight but a few tears still find there way down his cheeks.

The warm rush of being enclosed in his tight muscles in dulled by the empathy I feel for silver. I remember my first time. It felt like I was being torn in two when shadow forced himself into me.

I lean up to kiss him. Silver's eyes open letting more tears spill from his eyes I slowly stroke his cheek promising it will stop hurting soon. After a few long minutes silver begins to move. He carefully lifts himself up till all but the head of my dick is still inside before sliding it roughly back in.

Satisfied with this first trust silver dose it again. Falling into rhythm as he rides on my hips. I trust upward with his movements forcing myself deeper into him. Suddenly silver cries out in pure pleasure as I strike his prostate.

I shift us over so I'm on top and silver is lying on his back. I take hold of the ivory's thighs and begin to trust into him concentrating on hitting that spot.

Silver cries out again as I hit it dead on. Tears form in his eyes again but this time from unadulterated bliss. Silver begins to moan louder and pant harder as I bring him closer to the edge.

"Sonic! Ah! I-" silver begins but the words are lost as the full impact of his orgasm hit's him. I see silvers pupils dilate as he undergoes the most intense bout of physical emotion he's ever had. These quiet indicators are accompanied by a much more prominent one as silver released, spraying hot essences all over my lower stomach.

I don't see much more because in his high silver tightens around me. My eyes clench shut I manage to trust into silver a few more times. I trust as deep as I can into him before releasing my seed into him.

I gently pull out of the panting hedgehog under me and lay down beside him. Silver moves closer and rest his head on my chest. I lovingly kiss the top of his head before lying back and closing my eyes.


	4. Act 4

Act 4: scene 1 - Caribbean star- romance deck- honeymoon suite 4 - the next morning

I wake up easily the next morning. That pleasant morning after feeling in my stomach. I cuddle the warm fussy lump closer but once I do I notice it feels different. I open my eyes to see that all I'm cuddling is a mass of blankets. I sit up and look around. To my dismay I don't see my lover anywhere. Panic begins to rise in my chest and crazy scenarios start to form in my mind.

What if silver, confused by homosexual feelings decided to jump off the boat! What if a sea monster ate him! I try to calm myself down maybe he just went out I grab my clothes and dress hurriedly before going out to look for him

Act 4: scene 2 - Caribbean star- Shadow & Mephiles's room- the next morning

I had spent a few good hours searching the boat for silver. Getting more and more concerned as time when on. Eventually I decide to go get help and that's why I'm outside Shadow and Mephiles's room. I gently knock on the door. Getting no response I try it, to my surprise it opens. I step into their room.

"Yo! Shadow" I call but the living room Is empty I notice a light under a door to my left. I walk over to it, pull it open and look inside.

I'm treated to a very strange sight. My ex-lover is on his stomach whilst being viciously pounded into the mattress by a crystalline Mephiles.

I try to take a few steps back so I can get the fuck out of there but shadow has noticed me. I start back peddling and try to get away but shadow has pushed Mephiles off of him.

"Uh…hi shadow" I stutter.

"Faker why are you spying on us" shadow asks almost too coolly.

"I was just wondering if either of you had seen silver he wasn't in bed when I woke up and I looked everywhere for him"

"I thought he was going for a swim this morning. Have you checked the pool?" shadow asks

"…….ops…"

"Idiot" shadow growls. I turn to leave but then I think of a question.

"Hay Mephiles, if you're here sexing up shadow where is Iblis?"

"Uh…"

"Does anyone else smell something burning?" Shadow asks.

All heads turn to the closet. As if on cue the door opens and the fire demon falls out, a video camera lands beside her.

"Iblis!" Mephiles exclaims. "It wasn't what it looked like me and shadow were just play fighting"

"Why does everyone always think I don't know about baby making?" Iblis mutters

"What's this?" shadow asks stepping over to pick up the camera.

"Um I" Iblis starts. Shadow opens the camera and presses play. I can't see the video from this angle but the audio of shadow's deep moans and Mephiles's laboured breathing tells me what's on the tape

"Ibis why do you have this?"

"Dhu! I'm gonna sell it on ebay! I got a hundred dollars apiece for those pictures of you two spooning and two hundred for the pictures of you two making out! I bet a sex tape will be worth thousands!

I think now might be a good time to make my exit. I take a few steps back and head in the opposite direction making a bee line for the pool as soon as I'm out of the room.

Once I reach the pool deck I see shadow was right. Silver is there. He is in the pool playing volley ball in the shallow end with blaze. I wave to him and silver blushes and waves back. Blaze notices and looks up I smile back at her and give silver a knowing wink. Silver looks away and his blush deepens he's obviously thinking about how I nailed him last night.

I take my spot near the pool and watch him play. I note that he seems to be looking my way a lot. After some minutes shadow can be seen on the pool deck he sits down beside me.

"Sup?" shadow asks

"Nothing much" I answer "how's Mephiles?"

"He's giving Iblis the lecture of her life coupled with the talk about birds and the bees"

"Ouch"

"Yha, he won't be done for a while. So how are you doing seducing silver?"

"Let's just say you weren't the only one getting you're apple cored last night" I grin

"Ugh you're horrible! Was he still fresh?" shadow enquires a little too eagerly

"As recently picked fruit" I smile

"I suspected as much" an evil smirk crosses shadow's lips "I remember you're first time… mmm you were so tight~

"I'm sure Mephiles can say the same about you! …. speaking of which why are you dating him?"

"We have a lot in common"

"Like trying to kill me?"

"You are overly conceited hedgehog"

"You're one to talk"

"Hey guys were heading off for breakfast" Amy interrupts both of us look up to see her. "Kay" I say getting up. I now realise our entire party is there. (Except Mephiles and Iblis) I move over to the group. I look over to see silver is done drying off. He tosses the towel aside and begins to walk toward the group but I soon see his target is not the group as a whole. Just me. Silver walks right up to me wraps his arms around my neck and plants a warm kiss on my lips. My hands hold his hips on instinct and the background fades away. I slip my tongue into silver's mouth his moves to meet mine. I can feel myself getting aroused as our moist appendages toy with each other, but the bliss is shattered when I hear a nose from behind me. I remember we are in a public place not to mention in front of all a good portion of our friends. I pull back and look around. A lot of people are staring and the looks on Amy's and blaze's faces are enough to raise the hair on the back of my neck. Silver doesn't seem to notice.

"See you at breakfast sweetie" silver smiles before going to change into his clothes. I turn back to the girls. They look mad really mad. I back up a few steps shadow mouths the word

"run" I take his advice and book it just before Amy can let lose her cry of "SONIC!"


	5. act 5 part 1

Act 5: scene 1

I was able to avoid the girls for only so long before they managed to corner me. They wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for the freaking boat. I backed up slowly till my back hit the railing. Twisting water was behind me and two very angry girls were in front of me. Now it was only a matter of deciding which fate was worse. Both girls looked furious. Amy started on me but blaze silenced her with a raised hand.

"Ok sonic before we beat the crud out of you I'm giving you a chance to explain why you were kissing silver." Blaze began.

"I... er..." think blue blur, think! "Oh that! Well you see last night there was this incident…. I was sleeping and silver… ah you see I tend to move in bed and I ended up really close to him in bed and.. Well I was kinda cuddling him by accident you understand... so when silver woke up... he assumed that I liked him and I tried to tell him but he looked so happy I didn't want to break his heart… I was going to tell him later but then this happened…" I take a deep breath waiting to see if my lie is believed.

Blaze nods." that sounds like my silver" she muttered shaking her head. Amy put down her mallet and smiled.

"Oh sonic I'm so sorry! I should have known you would never cheat on me!" she apologised

"Yes, but still... I know it's hard but you need to tell silver you don't love him." Blaze stated "you can do it at breakfast." she took my hand.

"I'm glad we got that straightened out, Can you imagine what it would be like back on shore if everyone thought sonic the hedgehog was gay?" blaze mused.

"Yha that would be a disaster" Amy agreed. "Were still just recovering after shadow came out of the closet"

I look at the ground sadly.

Act 5: scene 2 - Caribbean star- breakfast bar

Blaze the cat sat quietly in her seat. Sonic had just taken silver aside. Poor silver it wasn't his fault that he misunderstood. It was better sonic tell him the truth now than later. The voices in the hallway sonic had led silver into grew louder. Than a sudden stamp and a cry a pain. Silver came storming out tears streaming down his checks. Sonic came hoping over holding his right foot which blaze discerned had been recently stomped on by a very angry hedgehog in boots. (And for once it wasn't Amy)

"I'll go make sure he's okay" blaze offered getting up and trailing silver. Shadow just now realising what had happened shot sonic an irate glace. Sonic quailed knowing shadow was going to let him have it as soon as he could talk alone to him.

Meanwhile blaze found a sobbing silver wandering the hallways and brought him back to her room. She hugged him tight as silver expressed his feelings.

"How could he do that blaze…"silver whimpered.

"I know it hurts silver but it's better this way" blaze assured.

"But I just don't get it he takes my virginity one night then dumps me the next day…" silver explained. Blaze blinks but shakes it off. Silver was so naïve he probably thought one loses their virginity from kissing.

"It's just bad luck silver... sonic needs to maintain his image and people thinking he's gay would be a big problem."

That's what sonic said silver murmured.

It's not your fault you thought he loved you. Don't worry one day you will find the perfect guy for you." Blaze reassured.

Silver just redoubled his sobs.

Act 5: scene 3 - Caribbean star- deck

Shadow's metal shoe collides with the side of my head painfully. I fly backwards but rite myself quickly clutching my head.

"Ow! Shadow! What the hell man?" I growl holding my head.

"You know just what the hell! You just broke up with silver didn't you?"

"Yha so why is that any of your business?"

"Don't you fuck around with me sonic! Let me guess, as soon as the cat was out of the bag you broke up with him? Ha! I bet you fed him the same bull shit you did me. All that "maintaining your image" crap. Well I'll tell you what sonic. The rest of this planet can think you're Jesus Christ reborn but me and now silver know that you're heart is full of shit.

"Shadow … I"

"Shut up! Never mind me! Think of silver. He gave you everything. You wanted his heart he gave it to you, then you wanted his body he gave you that to, but when he asked for your devotion you cast him out!"

I try to formulate another response but shadow is still not done.

"One day sonic you're going to be sitting at home with your wife who you aren't attracted to with kids you hate wondering why you didn't treat those you had something special with better. You can have all the fame in the world sonic but does that make you feel half as good as you did when you kissed silver?"

With that shadow stormed away leaving me with my thoughts...

-

Sorry for the wait I have been Woking on something else lately...


	6. act 5 part 2 and final act

Act 5: scene 4 - Caribbean star- romance deck- honeymoon suite 4

Due to the recent unpleasantness silver was sleeping with blaze tonight leaving me alone in the big bed. The room felt so empty and shadow's words were still troubling me.

Today hadn't been much better. We had docked at an island today. I tried to make peace with silver but he was giving me the silent treatment. Shadow wasn't much better he just growled at me and Mephiles… well yha…

As such I was left with only the girls to hang out with. Let's just say I was more miserable that a snail in a salt shaker. I had to carry the girl's bags as they shopped. The day was one of the longest I have ever had to endure. When we finally met for lunch I spotted silver walking with shadow and Mephiles. He was wearing a necklace of flowers and smiling happily but when he saw me his smile faded and he avoided my eyes.

I remember how my heart fell. Just the sight of me made silver sad..

But that wasn't the worst of it. The bar we went to for lunch was filled with cruise ship passengers and they were set up for parties. I sat watching silver dance. He was pretty good. but the way he did it twirling his hips he looked really hot. This would have been fine but I wasn't the only one who noticed. A black cat had noticed my silver and was moving in. he introduced himself to silver and offered him a drink. Silver accepted haply and took a break from dancing to sit with him.

I could only sit there while that guy moved in on my boyfriend. er.. ex-boyfriend… I couldn't keep my eyes off the pair not even my chilli dog could cheer me up.

The final straw came when the black cat leaned over and kissed silver right on the lips. I sat strait up and to my horror silver kissed back. I stood up angrily and walked over to the pair clearly intending to kick his ass. Shadow intercepted me before I got there.

"Where do you think you're going?"Shadow asked.

"To kick the shit of that jerk who's moving in on silver" I growled.

"Why do you care? Last time I checked the magnificent sonic wasn't gay. It was all a misunderstanding wasn't it? Now silver has someone who really likes him so now you can go back to your girlfriends. " shadow stated. I fumed for a moment but when back to the table and sat down.

Luckily the cat was on a different cruise ship so silver had to leave his island fling there. But how long before silver found another man? Just the thought of someone else loving him, kissing him, having sex with him…

Ugh! I rip off the bed sheets and pace to the bath room. I go to the sink and turn on the tap. Cold water flows into my hands and I use it to splash my face. I just need to get over silver. It won't be that hard right?

I look over to see the towel silver used for that bath yesterday. I drool for a second over the thought of silver's naked body and the events that came after that bath.

Gha! I shake my head. Thinking like that is not going to help me. I make the trek back to bed but it doesn't help. I just can't sleep… I'm not tired. Not tired at a-

Act 5: scene 5

I was aware of myself standing in a living room. suddenly a small blue cat was at my side screaming "daddy!" before I could kick the bugger off and question why it said I was its dad Blaze came in wearing a apron.

"Honey are you ready for dinner?" I was about to ask what the hell she was talking about when the ring on my finger got my attention. It felt like the floor caved in beneath me when I realised that shadows prediction had come true. I was married to blaze?!

"Hurry up, silver and scourge will be here any minute" blaze nagged.

"Silver and scourge?" I asked confused.

"Don't be so silly honey, don't you remember? We invited them over to congratulate then on the engagement"

"Silver is getting married to scourge!" I burst blaze gave me a confused look.

"Are you ok sweetie you don't seem yourself?" blaze asked. But the door bell distracted her. She walked to the door and answered it. Silver walked in hanging closely on to my evil twins arm.

"Hay blaze~! He greets running over to give her a big hug. I shoot a glance at scourge. Scourge saw the look and raised an eye brow.

"Bee in your bonnet blue?" he asks. I don't answer but I don't drop the look ether.

"Isn't it wonderful blaze? Were getting married!" silver enthused.

"See silver I told you that you would find you're man one day" blaze smiled. Silver nodded and went back to scourge hugging his arm.

A loud ringing sound comes from the kitchen. Blaze turns her head. "Ah that must be the roast are you two ready to eat now?"

Sure, I'm pretty hungry scourge agrees. "How about you silvy?" He asks silver.

"I'm not very hungry but if you are I can eat now." silver conveys. Nuzzling into scourges shoulder.

"Ok I think we are" scourge agreed.

Everyone starts to walk away I reach out and grab silver's arm silver stops. I wait until the others are out of earshot.

"Silver what are you doing with him?" I ask.

"Umm getting married why?" silver adds confused.

"How could you get married to him? What about us?" I say.

"Sonic... is this about that night on the cruise? Well sonic, I seem to remember you were the one to say it wouldn't work out. I'm with scourge now. If you really wanted me you would have stayed with me. No matter what others say. Like scourge is now."

"But silver.."

"No butts sonic you had your chance. Scourge and I are getting married tomorrow and if you can't handle it you don't need to come to the wedding.." with that silver spun around and left. I reached out a hand blindly but he left and I was all alone…

Act 5: scene 6 - Caribbean star

I wake up blindly and the rush of where I am comes back in a flood. My thoughts stray to a single notion I'm back! It's not too late! I jump to my feet and quickly pull on my shoes and head out the door. Making a bee line for blaze's room. A night gown clad blaze answers the door.

"Hey blaze can I talk to silver" I blurt. Blaze is a little surprised.

"Sonic it's six in the morning why…"

"Please!" I beg placing my Hands together and giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Blaze shakes her head but turns round and calls for silver. A yawn comes from behind her and silver walks to the door. Still in a half asleep stupor.

When he sees me he tries to retreat but I grab his arm and pull him out into the hallway. I drag him down the hall and up to the deck. So we won't be overheard. As soon as I feel the night air on my cheeks I turn around and wrap my arms around silver tightly.

"s-sonic!" silver manages to wheeze barely able to breathe with how tight I'm holding him. I let go of him only long enough for him to say "what-" before I silence him with a kiss. Silver's eyes remain open and he tries to wiggle out of my grip. I force him over to the nearest wall in order to gain more control. Pressing my body against his and using my hand to force his mouth open. So I can have another taste of the magnificent flavour that is **MY** silver. Mine and only mine… I take a brief moment from the kiss to whisper "I love you" into one of silver's ivory ears before going back to his warm lips. However my moment is smashed when the horrible feeling of full body paralyses strikes. My eyes take notice of the tell tale teal light. Damn I forgot silver could do that…

Silver pushes me back with his mind and I fall back and slide a bit. Until my back collides with the safety rail. Preventing me from falling into the bitter sea water below. Silver straitens up. He is breathing heavily from the lack of air from our kiss. It only takes silver a second to recover before he turns back on me. His golden eyes shine with an emotion I am not used to seeing in silver. A deep unyielding anger and intent. I had not seen such an emotion directed at me since he believed I was the Iblis trigger and tried to kill me. He takes a few deep breaths and wipes some residual drips of my saliva from his cheek before speaking.

Are you bipolar or something?! Silver asked angrily "you break up with me then come back at six in the morning and pull me out here and try to make out with me?

I groan and get up. Has there been a day ever since a got on this cruse that I haven't been beaten up by irritated lover? Probably not…

"Well why wouldn't I? You are the sexiest hedgehog to ever live" I explain hopefully a complement will calm him down. Silver seems taking aback but then his eyes light up. Unfortunately the emotion in them is not a happy complemented look but just more annoyance.

"I'm not falling for that again sonic… let me guess you want sex don't you? Yha, that's it. your only back to see if you can score once more before leaving me aren't you?" silver concludes his hands balling into fists at the idea of being used again. Ok, not the way I wanted this to go…

"No! Silver it's not like that, I love you." I clarify trying to sound as sincere as possible

"Those words are meaningless when they come from your mouth" silver growls. "I had enough sonic. If you're looking for easy prey you will have to look somewhere else." with that silver walks back to the entrance to the lower decks.

No, no, no! This is not how things were supposed to go! Silver was supposed to forgive me. If I let him go now… never! Something snaps in my head and my feet take flight. I may be the fastest thing on earth but the speed that I managed to run up to silver scoop him up in my arms and take off surprised even me. My mind franticly looked for a place on the ship. Somewhere silver couldn't get away from me. My eyes settle on the control room of the ship. Before silver has time to blink I have taken to the tower running at a 90 degree angle all the way up and alighting gracefully on top.

"Sonic! Let me go this instant!" Silver cries from my arms.

"Never." I answer my tone flat and adamant. "I would sooner stab myself in the heart than let you go." I add my manner unwavering in its Seriousness.

"Sonic…" silver repeats but I cut him off. My eyes fix out on the dark water on the horizon the sun is just rising. I take a deep breath and begin to say my peace.

"This time I'm not after your body… I only want one part of you. Your heart. You can think my words are meaningless silver but I hold them in the highest regard. I'll admit it. I made a mistake I chose fame over you. I was wrong. Now I see fame and glory and meaningless if you don't have anyone to share it with. I would rather be the punch line of a million gay jokes, lose all my fans and give up being a hero. Than live my life rejecting how much I care for you." I don't look at him as I confess this but now I look down to see if my words have any affect. Silver is looking up at me his mouth open slightly.

"Sonic… I had no idea.." silver begins but I need to say one more thing.

"Silver.. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Please say you will forgive this idiot." I plead holding him closer and crossing my fingers. My eyes close dreading the worst. I wait for his answer. No words come from silver instead I feel two soft lips pressing against my own. My eyes fly open to see silver's closed ones. His arms squeeze my neck and his lips move over mine slightly. Silver moves his lips from mine to whisper "I just remembered why I love you to."

"So you forgive me!" I smile hugging silver tightly. Feeling as if a huge bourdon has been lifted from my shoulders.

"Not yet.. I remember why I love you. I didn't say I forgave you" silver clarified.

"Butt…" I protest suddenly the awful feeling creeping up on me.

"I will forgive you sonic but only if you do three things for me.." silver explains. Err well that's sort of better I suppose..

"Ok what are they?" I ask crossing my fingers once more.

" number one you will tell both blaze and Amy that you love me and only me and that you are a happy homosexual hedgehog" silver begins .

"Oh is that all? I was going to do that anyway." I sigh in relief

"No I'm not done… You will also admit to blaze that you took my virginity from me two nights ago." Silver finished. My fur stands on end.

"You got to be kidding…" I exclaim.

"Nope" silver reassures.

"But she will murder me…" I convey the pallor of my cheeks Turning white at the thought.

"More than likely… when she hears that you really deflowered her poor innocent silver" silver grinned pulling on my ear teasingly. I shake my head I would be so much more belligerent about this if I didn't deserve it...

"Ok what are the rest?" I ask trying to put the first request out of my mind.

"Ok number two: you do six laps of the pool. No water wings or life preservers." Silver smirks.

"Ok that's just cruel!" I groan.

"All is fair in love and war" silver quotes. "You do love me don't you sonic?" silver asks in an over cute tone looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Gha! Fine" I say caving in to him. Almost not wanting to say it I ask "and the third thing?"

"I'll tell you that when you're done the first two" silver smiles.

Final act - Caribbean star - deck

Silver sits alone on the deck stretched out on a lawn chair. One hand behind his head the other clutching a cold fruity drink. The hot sun beating down on his chest. The soft splashing of the waves a quiet ambience to his relaxation. At length he was discovered by a black hedgehog who sat down wordlessly beside silver. After a few moments silver spoke.

"You were wrong about him shadow."

"I know sonic already came to rub it in my face. It seems you seceded where I failed silver .you made him change. " shadow muttered.

"Don't be so modest I couldn't have done it on my own I understand you had a nice little "chat" with sonic after he broke up with me" silver grinned.

"But it was his love for you that prevailed. I would be jealous if I didn't already have an even better boyfriend" shadow smirked. Silver shook his head and took another sip.

"Hay shadow what time is it?" silver inquired.

"3: 50 pm why do you ask" shadow replied.

"You may want to cover your ears" silver advised. Silver placed his drink down and held up five fingers. And began to count them down. Shadow covered his ears but was unsure of why.

"Five….. Four…. Three … two … one."

Suddenly the air was filled with two voices yelling one word **"SONIC!!!!!!!" ** Half a second later a streak of blue whipped passed closely followed by a ball of flames, purple fur and anger.

"How dare you defile silver! He's only a boy! You pedophile!" blaze screamed as she tor after sonic. Shadow and silver turned to see Amy running in the other direction crying.

"One of your conditions?" shadow asked.

"Yep" silver answered picking up his drink again "he also had to do some laps in the pool. He did that this morning"

"He did! Damn. Sorry I missed that. I would have loved to see the look on his face. How did it go?" Shadow enquired.

"Let just say it's a good thing Amy took that class on CPR yesterday" silver explained a grin forming at the memory.

"Amy? Wow… now I'm double sorry for missing that" shadow frowned. Both he and silver looked up as a fairly charred and slightly wonky sonic walked up to them.

"Done" sonic announced before flopping down lifelessly at the end of silver's chair. Silver smirked and moved over to sonic stroking his back with his right hand lazily.

"Almost honey but there's one more thing remember?" Silver reminded him. Sonic groaned and slumped down burying his head in his arms.

"Ok what is it?" sonic asked listlessly. Silver leaned down so his lips were only an inch from Sonic's ear and whispered his third condition into his cobalt's ear. Sonic's eyes snapped opened and as silver continued his words. Sonic began to wag his tail quickly. Every trace of fatigue dissipating.

"Can we do it now?" sonic asked now barely able to contain his excitement.

"Umm hum" silver confirmed reaching up to put his arms around Sonic's neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. Sonic licked his lips hungrily and quickly picked up silver.

"Later shad" sonic mentioned running off at his famous speed holding silver closely.

Shadow sat there for a second before getting up to go find his lover.

Final act: last scene

The next day was the last for this cruise. Shadow, Mephiles and Iblis were the first at our usual before breakfast meeting point. When silver and I arrived Mephiles was giving Iblis yet another lecture.

"Yo shads" I great.

"Good morning to you to sonic.." shadow answered.

"What did Iblis do this time?" Silver asked glancing over at the other two.

"She didn't come back to the room last night" shadow explained "not that I mined I finally got a good night sleep" shadow added.

"Silver!" we all turn our heads to se Amy and blaze walking towards us. Silver smiles and runs up to blaze giving her a hug.

"Hi blaze" he smiled.

"Hay sweetie where were you last night you missed supper…" blaze asked.

"Me and sonic when to bed early. We had some things to take care of." silver answered. Blaze twitched a little and flame erupted in her left hand.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked her tone becoming suddenlysevere. Silver shook his head and took hold of blazes hand extinguishing the flame.

"No he didn't… blaze I love sonic and he loves me. He's never going to hurt me I know it's hard for you but I need to be allowed to make my own choices. I chose him. So please can't you accept us being together. For me?" silver conveys. Blaze sighs deeply and nods her agreement. She walks past silver and up to me.

"Sonic…. If I let you have my silver you have to promise me you will take good care of him." She states.

"You've got nothing to worry about blaze" I answer honestly.

"Thank you" Blaze smiles and walks back to Amy. The pink hedgehog in question is the next to approach me.

"Sonic…. I just wanted to let you know that I accept that you don't swing my way and that us being together would never work out." Amy admits.

"Thanks Amy that means a lot. And hay! You're a great girl and one day you're going find your hero" I console. Any perks up and this and thanks me.

"Hay check it out I can see land!" silver calls pointing out to the quickly growing mass of ground.

"Man I can't wait to get my feet on dry land I comment leaning on the safety rail.

As the terra firma moves closer it becomes apparent that the dock is full of people. A few of them have big studio cameras others look like reporters. On either side there is what looks like protest groups. one holding signs that say things like; "god hates fags" and " Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve" the other sporting rainbow flags and signs that read; "equal rights!" and "I'm glad my grandmas are married" both parties are being held back by the armed police force preventing it from turning into a massive brawl.

"What the… 'I gasp. A blur of black and white suddenly drops down beside me and suddenly rouge was joining us on the deck.

"Quite the racket hun?" She asked.

"What the heck is going on?" shadow countered.

"Don't tell me you don't know what is going on it's all over the news" rouge asked rising an eyebrow. Shadow frowned. And rouge shook her head passing shadow the news paper she had been clutching. Shadow read it out loud.

"This morning at approximately 4:00 am a video tape was sold on eBay to one Vanessa kellsteen daughter of millionaire frank kellsteen. For 50,000 us dollars the video tape promised to contain explicated sexual video of international hero sonic the hedgehog engaging in homosexual relations with silver the hedgehog. The video feed was delivered through email to her. After seeing the tape Vanessa placed the video on you tube for all to see. The video was then analysed by experts and it was proven that this was real unedited video." Shadow goes on but I don't hear it.

I look back out at the protesters and moan. Silver notices and walks over to me.

"It's not that bad sweetie at least now you don't have to tell them.." Silver condoles. I nod and kiss silver lovingly on the forehead. Shadow is still reading.

"The eBay user who sold the video has had a long record of producing this kind of product. He or she is only known by her or his profile name, SuperSexyFireDemon666…" shadow stops reading and suddenly all eyes are on Iblis.

"he he… if it's any consolation I was going to split the cash with you guys" Iblis says backing away slowly.

But before any of us have the chance to speak Mephiles's crystal hand closes around Iblis's wrist. Don't worry I'll handle this… he says almost too calmly. Pulling the squealing fire demon away.

"Well that was interesting" rouge smiles "now if you will excuse me I need to get my bags" with that she walks off. Blaze and Amy use the same reason and fallow her.

"Hay sonic, you concentrate on getting out of here alive I'll take care of your bags ok?"

"Thanks shads…" I say he smirks and walks off. I turn to silver.

"So it's now or never" I simile.

"Lead the way my sexy sonic" silver replies. We walk down the gangplank together. The crowds boos cheers and general uproar get louder as we near. As soon as we step off at least fifty microphones are jammed in our faces every reporter asking the same question.

"Are you and silver really together?"

Before I can answer silver is on top of me. His warm lips press into mine and I relax. We kiss for five long seconds the crowed finally silent in surprise and amazement. Realizing that things are getting tenser I lift silver into my arms.

"You know I love you sweetie but you have to stop doing that..." I comment. Silver smiles.

"Time for some of your supersonic speed?" silver asks playfully. I nod in agreement. With that I blast through the reporters and both protest groups and head home caring my new love in my arms.

The end


End file.
